kingofqueensfandomcom-20200223-history
Kirstie Alley
Kirstie Alley '(born January 12, 1951 in Wichita, Kansas) appeared as herself in the episode "Apartment Complex". Kirstie is perhaps best known for her role in the hit NBC-TV sitcom series ''Cheers, in which she played the character Rebecca Howe from 1987–1993, winning an Emmy Award and a Golden Globe Award as the Outstanding Lead Actress in a Comedy Series in 1991. She is also known for her role in the thriller Shoot to Kill and the Look Who's Talking film series opposite John Travolta as Mollie Ubriacco. More recently, Alley has appeared in reality shows revolving around her life. Early life Kirstie was born the daughter of Lillian Mickie (née Heaton), a homemaker, and Robert Deal Alley, who owned a lumber company in Wichita, Kansas.Kirstie Alley at NNDB.com, Soylent Communications, accessed November 9, 2010. Alley is of Irish descent.Kirstie Alley Recharged, Good Housekeeping magazine, May 2007 article, accessed June 3, 2012. She has two siblings, Colette and Craig. Alley attended Wichita Southeast High School, graduating in 1969.CNN Transcripts, CNN accessed August 2, 2010. She attended college at Kansas State University in 1969."CNN Transcripts" In 1981, a car accident caused by a drunk driver killed her mother and left her father seriously injured. Her father eventually recovered."CNN Transcripts" Kirstie came to Los Angeles to work as an interior designer and appeared as a contestant on the popular game show Match Game, where she won multiple games. She also appeared on the game show Password Plus in 1980. Career Alley made her movie debut in 1982 in '' Star Trek II, The Wrath of Khan'', playing the half-Vulcan/half-Romulan Starfleet officer Lieutenant Saavik. In 1989, Alley starred in'' Look Who's Talking'' alongside John Travolta, which grossed over $295,000,000 worldwide. They then went on to make two other films centered around the same theme, Look Who's Talking, Too and ''Look Who's Talking Now'!BoxOfficeMojo stats' Alley has won two Emmy AwardsKirstie Alley Emmy Award Winner during her career. Her first two nominations for her work on Cheers ''did not earn her the award, but her third, in 1991, garnered her the statuette for that series. In her speech, she thanked then-husband Parker Stevenson, calling him "the man who has given me the big one for the last eight years."[http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Kp3knpyugZ8&t=1m06s ''43rd Annual Emmys - Kirstie Alley, video at YouTube.com, accessed May 24, 2012.] For contributions to the motion picture industry, Alley was honored with a star on the Hollywood Walk of Fame at 7000 Hollywood Blvd.Hollywood Walk of Fame database, HWOF.com Alley played the title character in the NBC sitcom Veronica's Closet, as well as serving as executive producers on the show. She served as the spokesperson for Pier One from 2000–04 and for Jenny Craig from 2005–08. ABC-TV's Dancing with the Stars competition In February 2011, Kirstie was announced as a contestant on Dancing with the Stars. She was partnered with Maksim Chmerkovskiy. Their first dance, a cha-cha-cha, earned them the second-highest score, 23 points of a possible 30. On May 24, 2011, Alley and Chmerkovskiy performed their final dance, also a cha-cha-cha, which earned them a perfect score of 30 out of 30. Alley finished the competition in second place, behind NFL Super Bowl champion Hines Ward. She is also taking part in the 15th season of Dancing with the Stars for a second chance to win the mirrorball trophy.[http://www.people.com/people/article/0,,20615549,00.html Dancing with the Stars All-Star Cast Revealed, People magazine article, May 2011.] Personal life Kirstie met and dated a distant cousin, Bob Alley, in high school. They married in 1970, but divorced seven years later as their career paths diverged.Star Magazine Uncovers Dancing With The Stars Celebs’ Secret Pasts, KRTH-FM (kearth101.radio.com), accessed April 5, 2011 Alley was married to her second husband, actor Parker Stevenson from ABC-TV "The Hardy Boys" TV series fame (Richard Stevenson Parker, Jr.) on December 22, 1983, eventually divorcing in 1997. Alley and Stevenson share custody of their two children, William True and Lillie Price, whom they adopted.[http://abcnews.go.com/Entertainment/CelebrityCafe/story?id=7356641&page=2 'Gal-imony': Celeb Women Who Pay in the Divorce, ABC News(.go.com) article, accessed July 4, 2010.] Weight loss In March 2010 Kirstie launched Organic Liaison, which includes Rescue Me, the first USDA-certified organic weight loss product. She announced that she lost 100 lbs using the program in September 2011.[http://www.people.com/people/article/0,,20530210,00.html Kirstie Alley's New Life 100 Lbs. Lighter!, People|accessdate=September 21, 2011.] References External links *http://www.kirstiealley.com/ Kirstie Alley's http://www.organicliaison.com/ *http://www.organicliaison.com/ Kirstie's Organic Liasion website *Kirstie Alley at the Internet Movie Database (IMDb) *Kirstie Alley at TriviaTribute.com Category:Guest stars Category:Characters Category:Guest stars Category:Characters